Nous n'irons plus au bois
by Lilithiadam
Summary: Sanctuaire, 1980. Trois servantes sont jeunes, douces, courageuses. Elles se sont mises dans le pétrin et ont besoin d'argent. Mais l'une d'elle pense détenir un secret qui doit valoir de l'or...


Disclaimer : tout l'univers de Saint Seiya est la propriété de Masami Kurumada.

Youpi, mon premier one-shot! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! L'histoire m'est inspirée d'une célèbre BD…

**Nous n'irons plus au bois**

Ce matin il y avait encore un message des gars du port devant notre porte. C'est Liza qui a ouvert, j'étais dans la cuisine et évidemment elle a hurlé et du coup je suis sortie en serviette pour aller voir. Quand Anna est sortie toute endormie et les cheveux pas coiffés Liza criait encore. Cette fois ils avaient pris le chat dont je m'occupais et ils avaient peint avec sur notre mur. Le chat était sur la porte et je crois qu'il avait plus une goutte de sang dans son corps. Il y avait pas de lettres, juste un grand trait rouge mais ça nous on comprenait. Anna a jeté le chat plus loin et à un moment j'ai dit à Liza d'arrêter de hurler parce que ça suffisait comme ça. C'était même pas elle qui s'en occupait, elle le regardait juste de loin, elle disait qu'elle voulait pas qu'il griffe ses robes. C'est vrai que c'était embêtant vu qu'on avait pas des tonnes de linge mais je m'étais bien laissée griffer moi, quand il venait sur mes genoux. Il voulait pas manger ailleurs et du coup j'avais aussi de la nourriture. C'est les animaux. Faut aimer.

« Ça peut plus durer , j'ai dit, il faut qu'on trouve une solution ». « Comment tu peux penser à ça maintenant, qu'elle a fait Liza, avec le chat qui est mort et tout ». C'est vrai que j'étais triste pour le chat qui venait tout le temps me voir, mais j'aurais été encore plus triste si c'était nous à qui on avait enlevé le sang et mis sur une porte. C'est ce que j'ai dit à Liza et elle s'est calmée un peu.

« Oui, mais tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? On l'a pas plus qu'hier, cet argent », a dit Anna en se frottant les cheveux. Elle en perdait plein.

J'ai soupiré. Elle avait raison.

Le chat, et tout le reste, ça venait des gars du port. Ils s'occupaient des déchargements pour les temples et comme ils étaient pas trop surveillés ils avaient monté un commerce avec ce qu'ils piquaient. J'imagine que ça devait pas être trop difficile vu tout ce qu'y avait, même un enfant aurait pu le faire. Mais je sais pas trop comment, ils s'étaient mis à tout surveiller et du coup on pouvait rien prendre. Si un domestique voulait quelque chose, fallait passer par eux. Et ils s'embêtaient pas sur les prix. Après, on avait pas le choix. Si on voulait du charbon pour le poêle en hiver par exemple, bah le seul moyen c'était les gars du port. Ce qu'y nous donnaient à l'intendance, ça tenait deux semaines, et encore si on était pas regardants sur le froid. Surtout pour les maisons des filles. Les garçons, ils allaient chez les uns et les autres, ils s'arrangeaient, ils allaient au cabaret. Nous, on était par maison de trois ou quatre, toute la maison à chauffer, et on devait payer tout l'hiver. Forcément, même si on mettait tout de côté, y avait jamais assez. Les autres filles, toutes sauf nous trois je veux dire, elles s'arrangeaient, elles payaient tout leur charbon. Je sais pas comment elles faisaient. Enfin si, je sais, mais nous on voulait pas. On s'était dit, moi je fais pas ça pour du bête truc à brûler, et du coup on s'était mises toutes les trois ensembles pour les maisons, même si on devait avoir froid, pour jamais qu'y ait du charbon sale dans le poêle. Mais cet hiver, Anna a été sacrément malade après avoir glissé dans une flaque et on a quand même dû aller chez eux. Ils nous ont demandé 50 drachmes pour le charbon et les médicaments. On les avait pas, bien sûr, et on leur a dit d'attendre le printemps pour payer. Au printemps on récupère toujours des choses à vendre dans les champs et les chevaliers sont de bonne humeur, ils donnent des pourboires quand on fait le ménage, des trucs comme ça. Ils ont dit d'accord, ils souriaient et tout. Mais quand Anna a plus été malade et qu'on a pu aller dans les champs, même en travaillant toute la journée, on pouvait pas le faire. On le savait depuis le début, mais on a quand même essayé. Je suis même allée aux archives aider au ménage de printemps et on m'a donné une belle pièce de dix drachmes, mais après on a dû payer les repas, la taxe et évidemment il est rien resté pour le charbon. On leur a dit d'attendre encore, pour la paie en juillet mais là ils souriaient plus du tout. Ils ont commencé à nous menacer. Ils ont dit que si on payait pas dans la semaine, ils nous feraient des trucs horribles, ils brûleraient la maison avec nous dedans, tout ça. Depuis, la nuit, ils venaient faire du bruit à nos fenêtres, ils laissaient des trucs sales devant notre porte… enfin c'était ça, quoi.

« Vous savez, je vais vraiment finir par le faire, a dit Anna. Je veux pas qu'on brûle toutes pour une bête histoire de charbon. » J'ai bien compris, Anna elle se sentait coupable vu que c'était elle qui était tombée malade et qui avait eu besoin de chauffage. Je lui ai mis la main sur l'épaule pour la consoler.

« T'inquiète pas, j'ai dit. On s'est promis qu'on ferait jamais ça, pas vrai ? Et puis, il y a quelque chose que je vous ai pas dit. »

Là, Liza, elle s'est rapprochée, elle aimait bien les secrets.

« Je peux pas vous le dire maintenant, mais on a qu'à manger ensemble à la pause et je vous en parlerai. »

« C'est quelque chose de quel genre ? » elle a fait Anna.

« Du genre bien. Mais je suis pas encore sûre. Mais si je me trompe pas, ça nous sortira du pétrin. »

« J'aime pas beaucoup les coups fourrés » a dit Anna.

« Non. C'est pas un coup comme ça. Tu verras. »

Après ça on s'est séparées pour aller travailler. Toute la matinée j'ai pensé à mon truc et je me suis dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'on le fasse. On avait pas le choix, de toute façon. 50 drachmes. Pour lui, c'était rien. Mais nous, on pouvait se tuer à la tâche, on les aurait jamais. Enfin jamais honnêtement. En fait, c'était presque juste. Il en avait pas besoin.

Quand Anna et Liza sont arrivées à midi, Anna avait l'air encore plus sombre.

« J'ai croisé les gars du port, elle a dit. Maintenant c'est 100 drachmes qu'ils veulent. Ils disent que c'est pour le retard. »

Liza et moi, on a cligné des yeux. Cent drachmes ! J'avais jamais eu autant d'argent de toute ma vie.

« Joanna, a dit Anna, ton plan, c'est un bon plan ? »

J'ai réfléchi. Cent drachmes. Pour lui, c'était deux fois cinquante. C'était deux fois rien. C'était rien.

« De toute façon, on a plus que ça. On sera mortes dimanche si on les a pas payés. Ecoutez. »

Elles se sont rapprochées, comme ce matin. On avait l'air de petites filles qui échangeaient des secrets.

« Vous êtes allées au palais récemment ? »

« Ben non, elle a fait Liza. Y a que les vieux serviteurs qui y vont. »

« Moi, j'y suis allée, lorsqu'il manquait des gens pour les archives. Et j'ai vu notre maître passer sur un balcon. »

« Bah, il est chez lui. Il a pas le droit ? »

« Ecoute, j'ai fait. Il a posé sa main sur la balustrade et il a regardé dehors. Et il avait pas ses gants. C'était une belle main, très grande et très lisse. »

Anna a froncé les sourcils. Elle, je savais qu'elle était en train de comprendre.

« Et ben alors ? », Liza elle a fait.

« Ben alors, j'ai dit, tu te souviens de la vieille Yoché qui vivait à côté avant ? »

« Oui. Elle se plaignait tout le temps de son dos. »

« Et bien Yoché elle travaillait au palais et elle racontait qu'elle était chargée de tremper les mains de notre maître dans l'eau bénite et de les frotter, pour un rituel ou je sais pas quoi. Et elle nous racontait comme il avait des mains de vieux, toutes fripées. »

« Bon, alors quoi », s'est énervée Liza. Anna et moi, on a soupiré. Avec Liza il fallait toujours tout expliquer. Elle était pas maligne, Liza.

« Alors si avant il avait des mains de vieux et que maintenant il a des mains de jeune, c'est que c'est pas le même. Ça marche pas dans ce sens-là. »

« Mais ils ont fait aucune annonce qu'on avait changé de maître » a fait Liza.

« Justement, a répondu Anna qui avait tout pigé. Ils ont pas fait d'annonce parce que personne ne sait qu'on a changé. Le maître, c'est pas le Grand Pope, c'est un imposteur, elle a conclu d'un air entendu. »

« Oui, j'ai fait. Mais lui, il les a nos 100 drachmes. On va lui déposer une lettre qui dit que s'il veut pas qu'on balance tout il doit nous donner l'argent. Pour lui, c'est rien cent drachmes. »

« Joanna, a dit Anna, si tu nous attire encore plus de problèmes je te tue. »

« T'inquiète pas, Anna. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre. Il faisait beau. Personne saura rien, j'ai repris. De toute façon, s'il paie pas… »

Elles ont rien répondu et du coup on a décidé d'écrire la lettre ce soir et que j'irai la déposer demain très tôt. Les seigneurs chevaliers sont jamais levés avant onze heures.

Alors après le repas, on a commencé à réfléchir et comme c'est moi qui écris le mieux j'ai pris un papier. Anna m'a conseillée parce qu'elle parle plutôt bien comme elle travaille dans les temples en général. J'ai effacé et rayé plusieurs fois, et quand Anna et moi on a été contentes y a encore Liza qui a montré des mots sur la page en disant « ça, ça va pas ». On s'est regardées avec Anna et on a eu un petit sourire parce qu'on savait très bien que Liza savait pas écrire. Mais j'ai quand même effacé les mots qu'elle m'indiquait et je les ai réécrits pareil pour lui faire plaisir. Quand Liza a été contente et que du coup on était toutes les trois contentes la lettre ressemblait à peu près à ça :

_Votre Altaisse ou pluto monsieur l'inposteur,_

_Je connai votre secret et si vous ne vouler pas que je le dévoile veuyer déposer cent (100) drakmes demain matin a l'endroi ou vous aver trouver ce papier._

_Bien a vous._

J'avais essayé d'écrire très bien et le papier était pas trop froissé malgré que on ait gommé comme ça plein de fois.

Après on s'est couchées, et le lendemain quand je me suis levée pour aller déposer la lettre je voyais bien que Liza et Anna elles étaient toutes excitées. Je l'ai mise sur le balcon où on le voyait souvent et où il était toujours seul. Tout d'un coup j'ai eu peur de plein de choses, je ne sais pas, qu'il soit en colère, que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui la trouve. Mais je l'ai posée quand même et quand je suis repartie pour aller travailler ça allait un peu mieux.

Le lendemain c'était vendredi saint et du coup on ne travaillait pas. Liza était sortie voir une fille avec qui elle échangeait des petits bijoux qu'elle faisait. Elle était pas très adroite mais c'était mignon. Anna et moi on a bien pris le temps de déjeuner et après je suis sortie voir si l'argent y était. Mais il y avait rien. Bah, je me suis dit, peut-être que le Pope fait une messe pour le vendredi saint. Effectivement, quand je suis revenue j'ai entendu des prières dans la grande salle et j'ai aussi entendu la voix du maître. Il avait une belle voix grave. Je suis retournée à la maison, on a un peu joué aux dés avec Anna et puis on a attendu Liza pour manger. Vers deux heures, comme elle revenait toujours pas, on est descendues pour demander si des gens l'avaient vue. Mais personne n'avait vu Liza. On est allées chez Christa, la fille des bijoux, mais elle nous a dit que Liza était pas venue ce matin. On est rentrées, peut-être qu'elle nous attendait à la maison. Sur le chemin, j'ai vu un bout de tissu dans l'herbe et je me suis rapprochée. Des fois, des linges s'envolent et les gens les cherchent, alors je suis allée vérifier. Mais c'était pas un linge. C'était Liza. Elle avait le corps ouvert comme le chat mais en pire. Et puis elle avait le corps tout froid et les yeux grands ouverts, comme si elle avait eu très peur. Anna a crié.

« Ça, c'est les gars du port », elle a fait en pleurant. Et j'ai hoché la tête parce qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible. Je me suis dit que c'était de ma faute. Parce que j'avais pas parlé des mains plus tôt, et que du coup on avait pas eu le temps pour la lettre. Après j'ai secoué la tête. Parce qu'en fait c'était de la faute de celui qui avait coupé Liza en deux.

Après ça on est rentrées et Anna arrêtait pas de dire « non non non » en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Arrête, j'ai dit, demain il y aura l'argent et on sera sauvées. »

« Et si l'argent y est pas ? »

« Il y sera. Juste il a pas eu le temps de lire. »

Elle s'est calmée et on est allées se coucher. Mais le matin l'argent y était pas. J'avais peur de le dire à Anna parce que je savais qu'elle allait s'affoler encore plus. J'ai voulu attendre le repas du soir et j'ai fait exprès de la manquer à midi. Mais j'attendais et elle rentrait pas. Je me suis demandé si j'avais encore fait une bêtise. Je suis sortie en courant. Le samedi, Anna travaillait aux caves. Mais autour des caves, il y avait un attroupement. J'ai poussé tout le monde et je suis arrivée devant l'intendant qui m'a dit de pas regarder mais je l'ai fait quand même. Dans un tonneau, il y avait Anna avec juste les cheveux qui dépassaient. Et elle avait pareil le corps tout froid. Je suis rentrée et j'ai pleuré très fort, parce que j'aimais pas trop Liza qui était trop bête, mais j'aimais bien Anna qui était gentille. Et aussi à cause de la maison toute vide. Le lendemain je me suis levée avec la peur au ventre parce que c'était dimanche et que je savais que c'était mon tour. Je suis quand même allée travailler, en plus le dimanche on faisait les temples et c'était un bon endroit parce que les gars du port n'iraient pas là. J'ai regardé le papier et je devais aller au temple du Lion. J'aimais bien faire le ménage chez le seigneur Aiolia parce qu'il ne mettait pas trop de désordre et qu'il donnait souvent des pourboires. J'étais en train de laver par terre en reniflant quand il est sorti de sa chambre.

« Bonjour, ça va ? » il a demandé.

« Oui, merci », j'ai dit, alors que ça se voyait bien que ça n'allait pas.

« Il est visible que vous n'allez pas bien vous savez » il a dit d'ailleurs avec un sourire.

Là, je sais pas pourquoi, je me suis remise à pleurer et il a gentiment posé la main sur mon épaule.

« Racontez-moi », il a dit.

Je savais qu'il fallait rien dire car on nous répète toujours de ne jamais parler aux chevaliers, qu'il faut pas les ennuyer avec nos bêtises et tout.

« Ce n'est rien, un bête problème, ça va passer. »

« C'est une histoire d'argent ? » Les chevaliers étaient habitués à ce que les serviteurs leur demandent tout le temps des avances.

« Je vais me débrouiller. »

« Donc c'est bien une histoire d'argent, il a fait. Combien vous faut-il ? »

« Vous comprenez pas… c'est une grosse somme… j'oserais jamais… »

« Allons, dites-moi… »

« Cent drachmes. »

Là, je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'envoie balader, il n'était pas une banque et tout. Mais il a souri, il est allé vers son bureau et il a sorti un beau billet de cent drachmes. Il me l'a tendu, je voulais pas le prendre mais il me l'a mis dans la main.

« Tenez, il a dit. Et ne pleurez plus. »

J'ai regardé le billet dans ma main, je l'ai regardé, et c'était tellement merveilleux, j'ai bredouillé, je savais plus ce que je disais.

« Seigneur, merci seigneur vous imaginez pas ce que ça représente pour moi, vous me sauvez la vie ! »

Je lui ai baisé la main et j'ai voulu embrasser son genou comme ma Grand-mère m'avait appris mais il s'est reculé avec un petit air gêné.

« Allez, il a dit, vous avez bien travaillé. Vous devriez sortir un peu, respirer l'air pur… et me sécher ces larmes. »

Il a souri une dernière fois, puis il est sorti. J'ai posé ma brosse et j'ai couru jusqu'au port. Je me sentais bien, tout allait s'arranger. Les gars étaient en train de discuter dans une ruelle, comme d'habitude. Je me suis approchée, j'avais un peu peur parce que c'étaient quand même des assassins.

« Excusez-moi, j'ai bredouillé, je viens payer le charbon. » Et je leur ai donné le billet. Ils l'ont regardé et ils l'ont fourré dans leur poche. « Pas trop tôt », ils ont bougonné.

Je suis restée plantée là, je n'osais rien dire. Finalement, j'ai murmuré :

« Alors, c'est bon, c'est fini, vous n'allez pas me tuer hein ? »

Ils se sont tournés vers moi, comme s'ils avaient pas réalisé que j'étais toujours là.

« C'est pas nous qu'avons fait ça à tes copines », ils ont fini par dire en souriant.

Moi, je me suis retournée et j'ai couru comme une folle jusqu'à la maison.

J'ai claqué la porte et j'ai tout essayé mais j'arrivais pas à avoir peur et j'arrivais pas à pleurer. Après je me suis assise et tout d'un coup j'ai trouvé qu'il faisait très froid dans la maison.

ooo

« C'est fait ? questionna la voix derrière le Masque lorsque le chevalier entra dans le bureau.

- C'est fait.

- Pas de difficultés ?

-Aucune.

- Parfait. Oh, et Camus, le retint le Grand Pope alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Oui ?

- Tu peux faire tes bagages. Tu m'avais bien demandé de pouvoir retourner en Sibérie pour voir tes apprentis ?

- Effectivement. Je vous remercie, votre Altesse. »

Il salua et sortit, tandis que le Grand Pope baissait la tête pour se replonger dans des affaires vraiment sérieuses.


End file.
